


La prego di parlare piú lentamente

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Hakuna Matata, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	La prego di parlare piú lentamente

La prego di parlare piú lentamente   
In der Aufzeichnung des vergangenen Springens, die Alex wieder und wieder auf seinem Laptop ablaufen ließ, hatte Lars beschützend einen Arm um den gestürzten Italiener gelegt und führte den humpelnden Davide aus dem Auslauf, hinter das sichere Exitgate. Vorsichtig führte das kleine Abbild des Physios, der die langen Beine ausgestreckt habend und mit den nackten, trotz der winterlichen Kälte in sommerlichen Flipflops steckenden Zehen wackelnd neben Alex saß, den Kleineren auf dem Bildschirm nun zu einer der harten Sitzbänke und kniete sich dann vor ihn. Eine der großen Hände lag auf dem schmalen Knie und Alex knirschte mit den Zähnen, als das Abbild von Lars sich dann auch noch fast vertraulich wirkend zu Davide beugte. Die allgegenwärtigen Mikrophone hatten den kurzen Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden Männern nicht aufgezeichnet, aber Lars beugte sich nun zu dem Trainer und flüsterte leise, „Tutto andrà bene di nuovo.” “Was?”, der Österreicher blinzelte und schlug beinahe schon ertappt wirkend den Laptop zu, während Lars sich nur genüsslich streckte und sich dann erhob, „Du wolltest doch wissen, was ich Davide gesagt habe … Tutto andrà bene di nuovo.”  
Lars war bereits bis zur Tür gekommen, als der Trainer ihn noch einmal zurückrief, „Lars?“ Betont langsam und das leichte Lächeln versteckend, drehte Lars sich auch um, „Ja?“ „Seit wann sprichst du Italienisch?“, lautete die schlichte, dennoch beinahe etwas atemlos klingende Frage, die Lars mit nur einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln beantworte, bevor er dann die Zimmer zum trainerlichen Zimmer behutsam schloss, „Voglio che tu mi baci ...”  
Alex, nicht sicher, ob er den jüngeren Norweger tatsächlich richtig verstanden haben mochte, starrte für einen Augenblick auf die Tür, bevor er mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Kopf schüttelte und sich frustriert durch die mittlerweile ergrauten Haare strich.

An den nächsten Wochenende hörte Alex immer wieder italienische Brocken von Lars. Seine Aussprache mochte nicht perfekt sein und manchmal legte der Physiotherapeut den Kopf schief, zupfte mit dem schiefen Zahn an seiner Oberlippe und schien die richtigen Vokabeln suchen zu müssen. Aber die Italiener in Predazzo schienen ihn dennoch zu verstehen oder vielleicht war es auch nur der Effekt, den Lars auf jeden zu haben schien?  
Alex konnte dieses Rätsel ebenso wenig lösen, wie das warum Lars auch mit ihm immer wieder begann Italienisch zu sprechen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er den Trainer ärgern, aber Alex hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass hinter den sorgfältig gewählten Worten noch etwas anders stecken würde. Lars‘ Wangen röteten sich und der sonst so selbstsichere Physio, der so beherrscht mit jeder Verletzung und Stimmungslage jedes Athleten umzugehen verstand, schien plötzlich nicht mehr fähig dem Blick aus den Augen, welche die Farben von gebrannten Mandeln hatten, zu begegnen. Aber auch wenn diese Worte kaum Sinn für Alexander machen, genoss er es sie zu hören. Ebenso genoss er die Verlegenheit des sonst so überlegen wirkenden Norwegers, der ihm mit roten Wangen stockend einen Einblick in seine Gefühlswelt gestattete.

Besorgt sah Lars zu Alex und was er sah, ließ den Norweger seufzen. Der ganze Tag war eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen. Drei Norweger waren, vor heimatlicher Kulisse wegen der Anzüge disqualifiziert worden und dann war Robert, der einzige Athlet, der es in den zweiten Durchgang des Springens geschafft gehabt hatte gestürzt und lag nun mit einem Eisbeutel auf dem Knie im Hotel. Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, hatte der wütende Sportchef seinen sonst so erfolgreichen Trainer zu einem „Vier-Augen“-Gespräch einbestellt gehabt und dieses Gespräch, bei dem Alex sicher nicht zu Wort gekommen war, hatte mehrere Stunden gedauert. Und nun wirkte der Trainer blass, erschöpft und während seine Haare in alle Himmelsrichtungen standen, hatte er dicke Ringe der Erschöpfung unter den müden Augen.  
Lars konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn der Ältere so offensichtlich litt und so legte er nun vorsichtig einen Arm um den Größeren, „Komm mit auf mein Zimmer?“ Der Blick aus den müden Augen schien alle Schärfe verloren zu haben, als Alex nur müde blinzelte und dann schnaubte, „Dafür bin ich nicht in Stimmung, Haugvad ...“ „Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Massage brauchen.“, versuchte Lars es erneut, aber Alex schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, „Ich will einfach nur alleine sein … Meine Ruhe haben ...“ „Sicher?“, aber ein trainerliches Zischen brachte den Physiotherapeuten zum Schweigen und Lars seufzte, als er seinen stützenden Griff nun schließlich doch löste, „“Ma ...Non voglio lasciarti ...“ „Was?“, Alex blinzelte verwirrt und wieder wich Lars seinem Blick aus und räusperte sich vernehmlich, „Ach … Fast wie Hakuna Matata … Mach dir keine Sorgen … Du bist sonst bald grau wie ein Esel ...“ „Oh ...“, müde einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, stolperte Alex in Richtung Fahrstuhl und sank, noch bevor die Türen der stählernen Kabine sich ganz geschlossen hatten, erschöpft gegen die zerkratzte Wand.

Lillehammer begrüßte sie, nachdem der Holmenkollen sich in Nebel gehüllt gehabt hatte, mit Schnee und Sturm. Die starken Böen verhinderten jeden Sprung und zerrten kraftvoll an den knatternden Fahnen und versuchten sie von den fesselnden Fahnenstangen mit sich zu reißen. Alex lehnte an der Scheibe und betrachtete die wirbelnden weißen Flocken, mit denen der Wind zu spielen schien. Langsam trat Lars an seine Seite und sah ebenfalls in die ungemütliche Schwärze hinaus. „Das ist etwas, was ich an Norwegen nicht mag ...“, beantwortete Alex die unausgesprochene Frage und Lars lächelte zwar, schüttelte aber dennoch den Kopf, „Ich liebe dieses Wetter, weißt du … Vogli baciarti nella neve ...“  
Alex hielt inmitten der Bewegung inne und starrte fassungslos auf den Physiotherapeut, der aber wieder einmal seinem Blick auswich und stattdessen weiterhin in das wirbelnde Treiben in der langsam hereinbrechenden Nacht starrte. Alex blinzelte, verloren in den Worten, die er zwar übersetzen, aber dennoch nicht glauben konnte. Konnte Lars das wirklich gemeint haben? Fühlte Lars wirklich so? Konnte der Physiotherapeut ihm wirklich solche Gefühle entgegenbringen?  
Unfähig die beinahe überwältigende Präsenz des Norwegers noch länger ertragen zu können, trat Alex einen Schritt zurück. Wohl bemerkte er Lars Blick, der zu fragen schien, was der Jüngere wohl falsch gemacht hatte, aber dennoch setzte er seinen langsamen Rückzug fort und trat hinaus in das tobende Schneechaos, das im Gegensatz zu seinem inneren Tohuwabohu nun fast schon zahm erscheinen wollte.  
Lars beobachtete ihn durch die Scheibe.

Auch die nächste Station, Trondheim, brachte keine Erleichterung. Für keinen der beiden Männer. Roberts Knie hatte sich trotz Lars‘ Bemühungen nicht gebessert und der Athlet humpelte verbissen durch den Schnee, unfähig die erwartete Leistung zu bringen. Wieder waren Norweger disqualifiziert worden und die wenigen Athleten, die es dann tatsächlich in den Wettkampf geschafft haben mochten, hatten dem internationalen Niveau nichts entgegenzusetzen und belegten die hinteren Plätzen. Die RawAir-Wertung war längst unwichtig, die Punktzahlen nicht mehr aufzuholen, was eine ärgerliche, tiefe Falte auf Clas‘ Stirn schrieb und den Eisbär immer grantiger werden ließ.  
Dennoch hatte dieses allgemeine Versagen, der Zusammenbruch der sonst herrschenden Umstände, Alexander und Lars doch wieder enger zusammengeführt. Es war nicht das, was sich beide Männer gewünscht hatten, aber dennoch hatte die Nähe des Leidensgenossen etwas tröstliches. „Vorrei poterti dirti ...“, murmelte Lars, als er sich in der Stille des Zimmers, das sie sich dieses Mal teilten, auf dem Bett, auf dessen Kante der angespannte Trainer saß, ausstreckte. „Mir was sagen?“, der braune Blick richtete sich, unbedingt eine Antwort fordernd, auf den Jüngeren. Lars, der unter der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit zusammenschrak, errötete und wagte es erst nach Minuten dem Blick doch noch zu begegnen, „Du hast das verstanden?“ „Natürlich.“, Alex seufzte, „Nur, weil ich kein Italienisch spreche, heißt das nicht, dass ich es nicht doch verstehe ...“ „Du … Du hast alles verstanden?“, die Wangen des Physiotherapeuten brannten und er ächzte leise, als Alex nickte, „Aber, warum hast du nichts gesagt? Es mir irgendwie … zu verstehen gegeben?“ „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ...“, der Trainer zögerte leicht, „ … ob ich dich nicht falsch verstanden hätte ...“ Lars gab einen gequälten Laut von sich und öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als die Matratze sich unter dem Gewicht des Trainers bewegte, „Wolltest du mich wirklich im Schnee küssen?“  
Lars, der plötzlich noch nervöser wirkte, nickte leicht und brachte ein etwas gepresst klingendes „Ja.“ hervor, bevor er seinen Blick rasch wieder abwandte, aber dennoch weitersprach, „Ich konnte es dir einfach nicht sagen … Ich war … Ich konnte nicht … Ich dachte, du hättest mich nicht verstanden, da war es so … einfach … dir zu sagen, was ich fühle … Du würdest mich nicht … wegjagen … zurückstoßen ...“ „Du dachtest ...“, Alex sah beinahe ungläubig auf den Jüngeren hinab , „ … ich würde dich zurückstoßen, Lars?“ „Ja.“, lautete die beinahe tonlose Antwort und als Alex schnaubte, verstummte Lars sofort, „Ich muss dir auch was sagen, Lars ...“  
„Was?“, angespannt sah er zu Alex auf, schluckte schwer und grub den schiefen Zahn unbarmherzig in das weiche Fleisch der Unterlippe, aber dennoch immer zur Flucht bereit. „Du bist ein Idiot.“, urteilte Alex und beugte sich tiefer über den zitternden Jüngeren, um die nächsten Worte gegen die malträtierten Lippen zu wispern, „Und ich liebe dich ...“  
Lars vergaß zu Atmen, als Alex ihn küsste.  
„Ti amo.“

Wenn die Brocken Italienisch falsch sind, bitte melden!  
Tutto andrà bene di nuovo → Alles wird wieder gutt ...  
Voglio che tu mi baci … → Ich möchte dich küssen ...  
Ma ...Non voglio lasciarti … →Aber … Ich möchte dich nicht verlassen ...  
Vogli baciarti nella neve … → Ich möchte dich im Schnee küssen ...  
Vorrei poterti dirti … → Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen ...


End file.
